godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
SokogekiGoji
|nicknames =None |portrayedby =Mizuho Yoshida |used =GMK }} The SokogekiGoji (総攻撃ゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit used in the 2001 Godzilla film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Name The SokogekiGoji's name comes from Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack's Japanese title, specifically sōkōgeki (総攻撃 ), meaning all-out attack, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail For Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Shusuke Kaneko decided to give Godzilla a whole new look. He took both the designs of the ShodaiGoji and the Heisei series suits and combined them to keep Godzilla looking like he did in the original Godzilla film, but he also looked quite modern. The SokogekiGoji is the second tallest suit in the entire history of Godzilla, as it was surpassed by the SnickersGoji suit from a Snickers commercial in 2014, measuring in at over seven feet tall. Significant muscle was given to this suit and the pointer and thumb claws were made longer then the other two. The pupils and irises in the eyes were removed, projecting the impression of Godzilla's now evil nature. Godzilla's dorsal plates also shrank in size from the previous MireGoji and returned to their original look, smooth and bone-white in color. The skin of the suit also returned to its original texture and charcoal black color. Gallery Production ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Behind GMK 4.png Behindgmk1.jpg Gmkzilla.jpg Behind GMK 14.png Behind GMK 18.png 02godzillap.jpg SokogekiGoji Face.png Gsuit01b.jpg Godzillagmk.jpg SOKOGEKIgOJI.gif GMK - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GMK - Godzilla Face Shot.jpg GMK - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg Screenshots Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack GMK - Godzilla Skin.png GMK_-_Godzilla_Scutes.png GMK - Godzilla Appears.png Gsuit2001.jpg GMK - Godzilla Looks Over.png GMK - Godzilla Charges His Atomic Heat Ray.png Soko51.jpg Gmk godzilla02.jpg GMK G2.jpg GMK - Godzilla Back.png Godzilla_mill_3rd_01.jpg Head.jpg SokogekiGoji_01.png GMK Godzilla 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-04-17h33m13s23.png GMK_-_Godzilla_Fires_Out_His_Chest.png Post-Production 6-people.jpg SokogekiGoji_fire_extinguisher_breath.jpg Suit and Puppet Museum - SokogekiGoji.png SokogekiGoji Suit Museum Close-Up.jpg SokogekiGoji head on February 2009.jpg Behindgmk9.jpg 4966692082 b551f1f0e5 b.jpg 4966692160 498413162c b.jpg Merchandise Covers G-025.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Toys Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2001.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2001 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2001 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2001 BandaicreationFigureG2001.jpg|A figure of SokogekiGoji by Bandai Creation XplusFigureUSGGMK.jpg|A figure of SokogekiGoji by X-Plus Godzilla_Beanie_Baby.jpg|A SokogekiGoji Beanie Baby Plush 312ycbeVpiL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|ToyVault 50th Anniversary SokogekiGoji Godzilla Origins Plush Trivia *This suit directly inspired the appearance of the AlwaysGoji design which appeared in Always: Sunset on Third Street 2. *Originally, the suit's stance was meant to lean forward, like a dinosaur or Zilla, but due to the suit's build, this made it impossible. *The suit possesses a mechanism that raises and lowers the middle row of , though the effect is barely visible on film. Poll Do you like the SokogekiGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Villain Monsters Category:Millennium Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Millennium Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:CGI